Love With Ice Skating
by DevilJo
Summary: akan diadakan lomba ice skating di SMU Kogakure. Pairing yang terpilih adalah SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno. Akan kah usaha mereka akan berjalan mulus? Nggak tau deh? nggak pinter bikin summary. lansung baca ajalah! disclaimer: bkn sy
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE WITH ICE SKATING  
**

**Chapter I:**

Sebulan lagi akan diadakan lomba ice skating di SMU Kogakure**.**Dalam lomba ice skating harus berpasangan. 3 hari berikutnya setelah pengumuman akan diadakannya lomba dan seleksinya, yang terpilih adalah pasangan Neji Ten, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, dan SaiIno. Mereka semua berlatih keras dibawah *bkn diatas* bimbingan Asuma – sensei dan Kurenai – sensei.

"Shikamaru! Yang benar dong! Masa dari tadi kita cuma duduk – duduk disini aja! Kapan latihannya?" kata Temari *atau lbh tepat omel Temari* emosi

"Ah! Cerewet! Aku ngantuk tau. Lagian, ngapain sih kita ikut lomba beginian? Merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru yang tetap duduk santai dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Temari makin esmosi! Eh... maksudnya emosi! Akhirnya Temari memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan stik hoki yang entah darimana dapetnya *benjol deh. Haha ^^* dan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru . "Hah… masalah lagi deh" kata Shikamaru dengan malas dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shikamaru kembali diganggu oleh…

"Hey Shikamaru! Jangan tidur saja. Apa kamu nggak tau? Kalau pasanganmu lagi marah, kamu bisa terbang sampe padang pasir?" kata Asuma – sensei. "Iya" jawab Shikamaru malas. "Kalau begitu cepat latihan. Sebelum kau diterbangkan ke padang pasir dan tempat ini jadi berlubang karna mu" kata Asuma – sensei sedikit, ditekankan skali lagi SEDIKIT menggoda. "Iya iya" kata Shikamaru malas. Let's see another pairing! ^^

"Hai, Hinata! Ayo kita latihan!" ajak Naruto dengan suara towanya itu. "Na – naruto… iya tapi suaramu pelankan sedikit" jawab Hinata.

"Pe – pelan dikit. Aku masih belum bisa melakukannya dengan baik" kata Hinata. "Kalau begitu, kau ikuti saja gerakanku. Jangan takut!" kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Tapi adanya, Hinata malah blushing nggak karuan dan melakukan gerakan dengan mata tertutup. Akibatnya, saat melakukan gerakan "triple axel" ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Untung saja sang pangeran dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. "Kamu nggak apa – apa? Ada yang luka nggak?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Ng – nggak. Aku nggak apa – apa. Trims" kata Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus karena menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Naruto.

Bel tanda akhir sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburger…. Eh salah! Ini yang bener

Bel tanda akhir sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang nongkrong dulu ke kantin, atau mojok berdua dibawah phon dengan pacarnya. Seperti pasangan kita yang satu ini. Yup! Pairing yang paling dinanti – nantikan… Mbak yang jaga kanti ama Satpam! (readers: oi yang bener!) *author: ah... maap – maap salah liat pohon ^.^"*

Pairing yang paling dinanti – nanti…Ssssusanti dan Ucup! (BAKH BUKH GLUDAK KROMPYANG!) *para readers kena serangan jantung, pingsan, dll* Eh salah lagi? Ok ok. Kali ini bener….

Pairing yang paling dinanti – nanti…SasuSaku! Yeeeeeeee! Akhirnya bener juga! ^^ (readers: author gila)

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke merangkul lengan Sakura. Mereka hanya terdiam, tapi mengeluarkan rasa sayang mereka pada satu sama lain melalui bahasa roh! *emg ada?*

Tiba – tiba… "em… Sasu – kun… boleh?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Makin dekat, makin dekat, dan terus mendekat. Saat wajah mereka sudang sangat dekat dan mereka sudah memejamkan mata, bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan sekarang kalau tidak diganggu Karin. Salah satu FG terberat Sasuke *emg beratnya seberapa?*. "Sasuke! Lagi ngapain?" kata Karin tiba – tiba dan dengan o'onnya sudah ada dibelakan mereka DARI TADI! Coba bayangkan! Orang sudah dari tadi dibelakannya masih pake tanya lagi! Sontak pasangan ini langsung menjauh. Wajah Sakura langsung semerah tomat, bahkan lebih merah dan mungkin saja akan meledak.

"Nga – ngapain kamu disini!" kata Sakura malu bercampur marah. "Aku hanya mau mencari pangeranku saja kok" jawab Karin dengan genitnya. Jawaban Karin membuat Sakura makin marah. Mereka hampir saja bertengkar kalau Sasuke tidak menarik Sakura dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Melihat hal itu, Karin merasa kesal dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura, udah dong… jangan marah terus… entar cepet tua lo?" goda Sasuke. "Biarin!" kata Sakura ketus. "Yang tadi mau dilanjutin nggak?" goda Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini berhasil. Wajah Sakura sekarang mulai memerah lagi. "I – iya". "Baiklah, tapi kamu harus senyum dulu!" kata Sasuke. Sakura pun tersenyum dengan manisnya, sampai2 para semut mulai berdatangan.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Sakura. Akhirnya ciuman yang telah dinanti – nanti terjadi juga! *Hore!* (nyembur – nyemburin konfeti)

Ok! Cukup dengan SasuSakunya (para FC kecewa). Skarang kita lihat keadaan SaiIno.

"Emh…. Sai… Jangan disitu…!"

"Hm? Tapi aku maunya disitu…."

"Ta – tapi…" BUAKH! Belum selesai bicara, kaki Ino sudah tersandung kaki orang lain. "Aduh! Tuh kan! Aku kan udah bilang! Jangan disitu! Disini saja sudah kesandung orang lain, gimana disana yang lebih ramai! Bisa bonyok aku!" kata Ino kesal.

Ternyata Sai dan Ino sedang latihan ice skatting ditempat langganan mereka. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ringnya penuh deh. "Ino, memangnya kalau tidak disiu dimana lagi?" kata Sai menatap tempat yang sudah penuh itu. "Gini deh, kalau Ino jatuh lagi, akanku tangkap. Gimana?" kata Sai. "Sai…" Ino tersentuh dan menyetujui tawaran Sai. Tapi kenyataannya, setiap kali Ino tersandung, terdorong, tertarik, salah gerak, dll yang membuatnya jatu, Sai selalu telat buat nangkep Ino. Akhirnya, Ino pulang dengan wajah marah dan kaki yang lecet semua *kasian* (namanya juga 'AKAN' jadi ya Cuma 'AKAN' tapi nggak nangkep)

And now! The next pairing is…. NejiTen! Sekarang mereka sedang ada di pasar loak -?- eh! Mall untuk jalan2 dan melihat - lihat bahan dan pernak – pernik untuk kostum mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka pergi ketukang jahit langganan Neji.

"Pemisi, Bu!" kata Tenten. "Iya? Oh! Silahkan!" kata ibu penjahit itu. "Begini, kami ingin membuat kostum untuk perlombaan ice skatting. Ini designnya" kata Tenten yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang bergambar kostum mereka. "Tenten! Kok kostumku kayak cewek gini sih!" protes Neji. "Cerewet! Sudah nggak bantu mikir, pake protes lagi!" kata Tenten dengan nada agak kesal. "Tapikan nggak harus kayak gini!" Neji semakin protes. "Nggak! Pkoknya aku mau modelnya kayak gini!" kata Tenten dengan egois mode : ON

"Nggak! Ini memalukan! Aku mau yang seperti ini!" kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya yang ada gambar kostum mereka. Melihat gambar kostum Neji lebih bagus dan masuk akal, Tenten jadi makin kesal, karena merasa Neji tidak menghargainya. Bahkan penjahit itu pun lebih menyukai design yang dibuat Neji jauh lebih simpel tapi meninggalkan kesan yang indah dengan warna kuning dan hitam bagaikan bintang dilangit malam. "Nggak! Pokoknya aku ingin yang punyaku!" Tenten berkeras. Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara Neji dan Tenten.

"Sudahlah! Terserah kamu saja! Dasar Cinderella! Kamu memang nggak pernah menghargaiku!" kata Tenten kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Neji. "Tenten! Argh… ya sudahlah! Kalau begitu tolong digabung sajalh Bu! Permisi!" kata Neji laluberlari mengejar Teten.

Nah… apakah para pairing yang ada masalah ini akan berakhir dengan happy end atau sebaliknya? Siapa yang tau? Hehe… ^^

~TBC~

Akan dilanjutkan bila ada cukup REVIEW ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE WITH ICE SKATTING**

**Chapter 2:**

Sehari sebelum perlombaan diadakan latihan terakhir. Ayo kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya! SasuSaku, indah! NaruHina, bagus! ShikaTema, lumayan hanya kurang kompak… SaiIno, HANCUR! NejiTen, PARAH! Haduh… bagaimana ini…?

"Ya ampun… Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Kalau begini kita bisa kalah…" kata Asuma – sensei

"Aku dengar mereka sedang ada masalah. Tapi aku rasa yang bermasalah hanya tiga pasang saja", kata Kurenai – sensei

"Begitu ya… Cukup! Semuanya bekumpul disini!" kata Asuma – sensei memanggil semua pairing. "Aku tidak mau tau ada masalah apa sebenarnya diantara kalian. Tapi kalian tetap harus 'PROFESIONAL'! Kalau kalian sampai kalah dalam pertandingan besok, apa kata dunia?" kata Asuma – sensei dengan memberi penekanan khusus pada 'PROFESIONAL' dan lebay pada kalimat terakhir. "Emm… Sensei… bukannya mau membantah tapi dunia tidak bisa bicara", kata Sakura dengan agak takut – takut. Semua langsung menahan tawanya kecuali Asuma – sensei yang sweatdrop

Sepulang dari latihan para pairing yang bermasalah mencoba untuk berbaikan. Kita lihat dari ShikaTema dulu… Mereka sedang ada diperjalanan pulang. Rencananya mereka ingin membicarakannya sambil pulang. Tepatnya Shikamaru mengantar Temari pulang.

"Temari…. Aku- Emm….. Aku minta maaf…" kata Shikamaru agak malu – malu

"Untuk apa?" kata Temari

"Aku nggak pernah serius latihan dan selalu membuatmu marah. Tapi aku janji saat lomba nanti aku pasti serius dan kita pasti menang", kata Shikamaru

"Aku tau. Kau memang selalu begitu. Tapi kau tidak mungkin membiarkan kita kalah. Iya kan?" kata Temari dengan senyum manisnya. Melihat itu Shikamaru ikut tersenyum dan memberikan bidadarinya -?- itu sebuah kecupan dipipi dan mengandeng Temari yang blushing berat pulang ke rumahnya.

Ok! Sekarang ke SaiIno! Mereka sekarang ada di taman dekat rumah Ino. Daritadi mereka hanya duduk diam dibangku taman. Sebenarnya mereka niat baikkan nggak sih?

"Ino… Apa… Kau masih luka?" kata Sai memulai pembicaraan

"Nggak… udah sembuh", kata Ino

"Emm…. Aku minta maaf…" kata Sai dengan nada agak memelas

"Nggak ada yang perlu dimaafin.. Aku tau kamu nggak bermaksud membuatku luka – luka. Hanya saja aku tadi masih agak sebal.. Tapi sekarang nggak lagi kok", kata Ino meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu aku janji besok kita pasti menang!" kata Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino]

"Sai…" kata Ino terharu dan memeluk Sai. Sai juga memeluk Ino. Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat lalu pulang ke rumah

Wew…. Kita sudah melihat dua pairing berbaikan… sekarang tinggal SATU lagi.. Yup… NejiTen. Ayo kita tengok!

Neji dan Tenten sedang ada sebuah café yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka dan sedang menunggu pesanan mereka…

"Tenten… aku minta maaf…" kata Neji to the point

"Iya… aku juga minta maaf…" kata Tenten dengan kepala ditundukkan kayak waktu mengheningkan cipta pada saat upacara.. Eits! Ini mau baikan atau mau upacara sih?

"Kalau begitu…" kata Neji sambil berpindah tempat, dari yang tadinya ada diseberang Tenten menjadi disebelah Tenten. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten. Kurang 10cm… 5cm… 2cm… 5mili… dan…

"Ehm! Permisi tuan, pesanan anda sudah datang", kata salah seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Akhirnya… nggak jadi deh… kwaci deh… kwacian

"Emm… o iya, ini. Aku sudah memikirkan solusi untuk kostum kita", kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Tenten.

Didalamnya, terdapat gambar kostum untuk mereka. Kostum Tenten di design seperti yang Tenten inginkan. Sedangkan kostum Neji di design seperti yang Neji inginkan

"Ini… bagus sekali", kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu, Neji pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah selesai, mereka pun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Besoknya, tepatnya saat hari pertandingan… Tak disangka… Hasilnya… Amat sangat…. . Hahahaha…. Dan inilah hasil untuk pertandingan hari itu..

1st: SasuSaku

2nd: NaruHina

3rd: ShikaTema

4th: SaiIno

5th: NejiTen

6th: saya nggak tau ^^"

Dan beginilah… Akhirnya terbuktilah peribahasa berakit – rakit dahulu… berenang – renang ketepian.. bertengkarlah dahulu… untuk mendapat kan akhir yang menyenangkan… Hahahahaha..

~THE END~

Selesai! Yeeeeeeeeeeey! Maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai keinginan... Jo sudah berusaha semaksimal... Ingat! Jo menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian ^^


End file.
